Celos
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: ¡Doy la vida para recibirlos! Lucy y Yukino acompañadas por Natsu y Happy reciben a sus espíritus en agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada. ¡Pero esperen! ¿Quién llamó a Sting?


**Celos**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestados para puro entretenimiento.**_

 **No tenía idea que género ponerle, así que bueno... quedó esto bastante general.**

* * *

—Bien el siguiente es… —Lucy se vio interrumpida por una voz detrás de ella.

—Hola, Lucy —la voz pertenecía a nada más ni nada menos que a Leo, el león, quien nuevamente había aparecido por su cuenta.

— ¡Que rapidez! —pronunció Lucy, mientras Yukino apreciaba la escena. Era tan linda la confianza de los espíritus celestiales para con Lucy.

Luego de intercambiar unos saludos con Natsu, Loke sonrió y sacó una rosa de vaya a saber Dios donde, para después recitar un par de palabras. Yukino podría jurar que él estaba brillando.

—Escuché que había dos lindas damas recibiéndonos, así que vine veloz como un rayo — Yukino sonrió pensando que definitivamente el león del zodiaco era todo un casanova.

—Tan pesado como siempre —susurró Lucy de forma graciosa. —Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieras que…? —y nuevamente Lucy se vio interrumpida por Loke, quién ni lento ni perezoso le entregó la rosa a Yukino y le tomó el mentón, para confusión de ella.

—Hace tiempo que lo pienso, la belleza del brillo de tus ojos no tiene comparación con la de los demás magos de espíritus celestiales —Yukino parpadeó, anonada por las repentinas palabras. En definitiva no estaba acostumbrada a aquello, rara vez los chicos le prestaban tanta atención, le gustaba pasar desapercibida, por ende se sintió un poco incómoda. —Por la noche ni siquiera pierden contra el brillo de las estrellas —pero Loke no pareció percibir su incomodidad, debido a que seguía coqueteándole. —Resplandecen mucho más que eso ¿Qué te parece enseñarme ese brillo esta noche? —Yukino volvió a parpadear ¿en verdad había dicho eso? Aquel espíritu no conocía la vergüenza.

—P-Pues… —para alivio de Yukino, y pesar de Loke, una voz conocida resonó en toda la colina. Luego de eso Loke salió volando debido a un impactó, dónde sólo se podía apreciar un torbellino blanco.

— ¿¡Qué demonios le estás haciendo intento de gato!? —Yukino se sonrojó al sentir una mano en su cintura, perteneciente a su amigo, Sting.

— ¡Sting-sama! —el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido y fulminaba a Loke con la mirada, quién se había levantado y se limpiaba la tierra. Más al fondo Lucy se había quedado perpleja y Natsu se partía de la risa.

— ¡Intento de gato! —se carcajeaba Natsu mientras sostenía su estómago.

—Eso fue muy grosero —Loke se cruzó de brazos y Lucy se disculpó, alegando que igualmente lo tenía merecido. —Como sea, gracias por el recibimiento Lucy, Yukino… ya nos veremos —sonrió galante y desapareció.

—Sobre mi cadáver —susurró Sting entre dientes, quien aún tenía su mano en la cintura de la sonrojada Yukino.

— ¡Sting! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a ayudarnos? —Natsu se acercó y tocó su hombro, a lo que Sting salió de su trance nervioso y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¡Natsu-san! Pues… venía a ver qué tal le iba a Yukino —la nombrada se soltó de su agarre y se paró frente a él.

—Sting-sama, es muy amable de su parte —el rubio sonrió y se rascó la nuca, lo cual Happy notó, y sigilosamente se acercó a un lado de Yukino.

—Se gusssssstan —ambos se sonrojaron, Yukino más que Sting.

— ¡No es eso! —rugió el dragon slayer, recibiendo un golpe en la espalda de Natsu.

—Acéptalo Sting, se gussssstan —Lucy se golpeó la frente y rió, para que Natsu notara algo eso ya era mucho. —Oye ¿sabes qué Sting? Tauro miró a Yukino, luego alagó su cuerpo de forma pervertida y se fue —ella sintió como la sangre volvía a sus mejillas por milésima vez en el mismo día.

— ¿¡Qué!? Muy bien ¡Nos vamos Yukino! —dicho eso la cargó sobre el hombro y se la intentó llevar ignorando los reclamos de la maga.

— ¡E-Espere Sting-sama! ¡No es lo que cree! —pero el rubio no tenía intención de escucharla, ningún hombre, espíritu o lo que fuera, tenía derecho a mirar o coquetear, con su Yukino.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por el Ooc, y el pésimo título u.u**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
